Dark Side
by South Puerto Rico
Summary: Every country has a Dark Side to them.. whether they know that or not. And what happens when the Dark Sides of each of them decide to come out and attack? Chaos. And poor Canada is going to find that out first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok this came to me in a really screwed up dream (a dream that never finished..damn it..) but I'mm gonna TRY to complete it! I also changed A LOOOTT of the original story (again..sorry vicky) and there will be lot o' cussing (romano…)_ and 3 OC'S..but again I changed the original dream so now their role isn't as important…whoooo. . A ONE! A TWO! A ONE TWO FIVE SEVEN! 8D

-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hello, countries! Do you recongnize me? No..of course you don't. That's because we were sealed off so long ago..which means we are just the little minute thoughts in the back of your arrogant little heads. Do you even remember my name? No..of course. Then again..we did try to kill you…..and almost accomplished with a few of you. Japan almost died. China was **SO** close to leaving. America would've been murdered if England hadn't interfiered. Canada was the closest to dying if it wasn't for stupid France!

Oh, I'm getting off topic. Let me continue with…whatever I was saying. What was it? Oh..right. Anyway, this letter is going to get sent to the first one who will die. He will be the first warning. Or she..who cares? Good bye little countries. I hope you enjoy your last few days because your dark sides are coming very soon!

~Kuro Honda.

Alfred F. Jones

Mathew Williams

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The small blonde country stared at the paper he had just received with a puzzled expression on his innocent face. _Die?! What?! W-Who are theese people?! And….M-M-Mathew Williams? H-He sounds so..familiar….._ Then Canada decided to shake it off and continued walking towards the meeting room. While unknown to him…..a man with the same wavy blonde hair and glasses is waiting for him. He had his hair tied back into a pony tail and the eyes that were supposed to be blue..were almost the exact same shade of blood. His name? Mathew Williams. Dark Canada.


	2. First Appearance

**A/N: Thank you AmmieTheAnimeAngel** **for your threats/inspiration and thank you Kitsunefighter12 and Unpure Honesty and other epic people for reviewing! ^^** **AND this was meant to be uploaded sooner…damn you school!**

…oo….oo…..oo….

_**Chapter 2: First Appearance **_

….00…..00…..00….

Canada has never really been noticed, and that was true on more than just a few levels. Thanks to his brother's extreme success (and loud voice) he's always been in America's shadow. He's also been such a quiet person, even when little, which made him that ghostly-figure in the corner. Why was he described as "ghostly," you ask? Well, duh! The country may be the second largest in the world, but he's almost invisible. You can see right through him! Literally! But Canada didn't mind….he knew that one day someone would notice him.

_Some day…they'll see me._

Oh how horribly right he was…..The blonde's wide and innocent baby blue eyes were scanning the area as he continued to stroll down the building halls. He was in the building where nearly every World Meeting had taken place so far. Eventually Canada made it to the large room where the meeting would take place. He sighed and put down his pet bear, Mr.….Kumachiki? Kumajiji? Kumajiarou? Yeah….Kumajiarou, right? The nearly-invisible nation hesitated as he lifted his right arm upward to open the large wooden door. _Why bother? They aren't even gonna notice me. I'm gonna walk in there, sit down, and they'll ask the same questions they always do._

_Who are you?_

_Where did you come from?_

_Are you America?_

_Related to America?_

_America…America…AMERICA!_

"I'm not America! I'm Canada!" He suddenly shouted with tears forming at the rims of his eyes. He felt like running. He felt like just screwing it and leaving the meeting hall. And well, he tried to do that….

"C-C'mon, Mr. Kumachikiki, let's go. ?" He asked, waiting for the bear's usual reply of, "Who are you?" But, it never came. Instead as the frail little blonde Canadian turned around expecting for his pet bear to be sitting there at his feet, he saw just a little puddle of crimson liquid exactly where his pet once was.

" ?! W-Where are you?!" He shakily screamed out (well not really screamed…his screaming was normal talking level) while his eyes darted around franticly. Suddenly a chill managed to creep up his spine as a chuckle could be heard in the background. Canada blinked once. Twice. Then turned to meet the source of the noise.

It was a man.

Canadian obviously. He had small maple leaf on his jacket.

He had blonde hair. Just like Canada.

His hair was wavy. Just like Canada's hair.

He had a large curl sticking out from the top of his head. Just like Canada.

He a red jacket, dark leather pants, boots, and carried a blood-stained hockey stick.

He had glasses and red eyes that practically stared right into Canada's soul.

That man. He looked like America. He looked like Canada. He _**was**_ Canada.

"Hello, Canada. It's been quite a long time since the last time we saw each other." The Canada-Look-Alike purred with venom dripping from each word. Who was he? Why did he look so much like Canada? Why did it look so much like he hated Canada? Why was he here? And more importantly, how did he even know Canada?

"Who are you?"

"You."

"What?!"

"I'm you. But my friends don't call me Canada. They call me Mathew. Mathew Williams at your service."

_Mathew Williams?!_ _Why does that sound so…oh._

Canada automatically pulled out the note he had discovered earlier. Yup. Right there. Loud and clear. At the bottom of the page were three signatures. One of them, obviously, read "Mathew Williams."

…..owo….

**A/N: Dear GOD! I am sorry I am such a horrible procrastinator! I promise the next one will come sooner and will be longer than this piece of crap. Anyway *sits down and takes out popcorn bowl* I am allowing the reviews…to come forth. X3/shot**


	3. First Hit

**A/N: I'M BACK! New chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 83**

**Remember: Hetalia and all its characters does not belong to me. **

**Warning: Cursing**

**Rating: T**

…

((Meanwhile))

"IGGY! DUDE! OVER HERE! PICK ME! ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ME! ME! CHOOSE ME, DUDE! IGGY!" America shouted at the top of his lungs while waving his hands back and forth. He didn't even need to shout. No one else was even TALKING in the room. Good God! _Does he ever even shut up? Or quiet down?!_ The obviously annoyed Brit thinks to himself as he looks up from his chair at the front of his room and stares angrily at his former colony. "What the hell do you want to say, America?!"

"Ok! First off I think **I **should be in charge and can I take out my phone to play Temple Run?!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"Soo…can I be in charge?!"

"NO YOU GIT!"

"JAPAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK?! SHOULD I BE IN CHARGE OR WHAT?!"

The black haired Asian man reacts by simply looking up from the sheet of paper he was scribbling on and blinks his dark eyes. "I-I-I don't know, America-San…"

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES! SEE? JAPAN AGREES WITH ME THAT I SHOULD BE IN CHARGE!"

Even though it was a cruel way to interrupt the whole argument, something eventually did. Or...should we say...a scream did. It was a blood-curdling, high pitched, horrified scream that echoed through the entire meeting hall. Following it was the sound of a gunshot and laughter. France's ears perked up and he shushed his fellow countries. He recognized that scream.

((Meanwhile))

"_Poor little Canada…"_

"_That was too easy!"_

"_I'm bored already!"_

"_Wait, is he still breathing?!"_

A chorus of voices echoed through Canada's mind as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The bullet wound was taking a toll on him. "Am I gonna die…?" He mumbles quiet enough for no one but him to hear. _Would anyone care? Should I even try to stop the blood?! I don't know….I guess this is my fault though. I mean, I didn't even try to stop him from shooting me. I just stood there…..like an idiot! _Tears fall down from his glassy violet eyes. Maybe he was going to die….

"CANADA! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK?! BRO! DUDE?! CANADA!"

Or maybe not...

"He's *hic* bleeding! *hic* *sniff*" France? What was he….?!

"C-Calm down!"

"GERMANY I'M SCARED! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIIIIIIMM?!"

"I'll try to stop the bleeding, aru!"

Canada felt two small hands grab him by his shoulders and set him against the wall to his left. But he couldn't help but think as he blacked out….who were those people he heard? And where were they now?!

…..

**A/N: PUERTO RICO-CHAN IS BACK! It took a while..but I finally got off my lazy but and finally got to writing the next chapter!**

**Canada: *crying in corner***

**Me: *pats his back* I'm soorrryyy! *crying too*  
Canada: Am I gonna be *hic* okay?**

**Me: Sorry! NO SPOILERS!**

**Canada: T^T**

**Me: Bye ya'll! Say bye Canada!**

**Canada:….bye…..**

**Romano: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**

**Me: *fangirls* HI ROMANO!**

**Canada: Bye, everyone!**


	4. Reactions and Dreams

**A/N: Yay! I've made it my goal to make my very few followers happy by getting to finish these chapters early! WHOO! 8D**

**Remember: Hetalia does not belong to me nor does its Characters**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Blood, Cussing, and Ukraine's…Chest areas.**

…**.**

**~Mathew POV~**

"Non! Non! Non...my petite Mathieu!" That French guys keeps on shouting that and crying into the table. Meanwhile that American idiot is sitting there depressed with that guy with big eyebrows sitting next to him comforting him by patting his back. There's also this Ukraine lady…and DAMN! Are those REALLY her boobs?! Damn! The Ukraine back home has a flat chest! And the Ukraine back home never cries! But here was this sorry excuse of a Ukraine crying! Man, they were right when they said these 1p!Countries were our complete opposites!

But what they failed to mention was how pathetic our 1p's were! Here they were, freaking out over that even MORE pathetic Canada getting hurt...and probably dying. I don't know. I'm only waiting for something interesting to happen so I can make my appearance…just like we planned.

**~Normal POV~**

The Moral of the countries in the room was at an all-time low. America, France, England, and surprisingly the rest of the allies were worried sick over whether or not the poor Canadian's health status. However, China was worried more over how he was going to keep him alive. The bullet ran directly through his chest and by the time everyone had discovered him, he'd lost enough blood to kill 3 humans! 3! Switzerland, worried sick over his sister, had grabbed the innocent girl's hand and left. He said he'd call regularly asking for status on America's little Brother. He'd called twice already so far. Also, the members of the former Axis were the ones trying to keep everyone else in the large meeting room calm. Well...Japan and Germany were doing most of the work since Italy was too busy crying in the corner as Hungary patted his shoulder and Romano glared at him.

Meanwhile, through all this, Canada was enjoying a dreamless slumber. It was peaceful. Just him…and sleep. Nothing in between. It stayed this way for a full 10 minutes. Until, everything fell apart inside of him. He suddenly felt cold. No, not cold. Freezing was the better word as an icy wind flew past him, whipping his hair in all directions. He heard snow crunch under his feet and he realized something. He was home. It must've been during the winter months, obviously. It looked around 7 or 8 PM. The sky was painted a depressing gray and the trees surrounding him were coated with sparklingly white snow. Where was he, exactly? And…Where was that bear? ? Hello? "W-Where are you? ? N-No… ? Hello?" Canada never left the house without that bear!

The wind's speed accelerated dramatically with every step the Canadian took. "Come on, eh. This isn't f-funny…America? Did you do this? Where am I? H-Hello?!" His voice was just barely audible with all the wind blocking his words. "Eh…?" Through the wind, a small voice could be heard. "A-America? P-Papa France? Papa? Papa, I'm scared." He was scared. I mean, wouldn't you be if you suddenly found yourself in the middle of some kind of forest during winter…alone?! "T-This is a dream…right…but what happened. Papa? England? Americ-AH!" Blood. Blood…..all over the snow. He was surrounded by it. It caused the snow to be completely red. The only part of the ground that was still the once beautiful white was the small circle surrounding him. It looked like it had a diameter of 14 inches. He couldn't really tell.

"_Canada…_

_Canada…? Can you hear me?_

_You're going to diiieee!_

_How sad…."_

Then it all happened at once. Canada burst into tears as he collapsed to his knees. His left knee just barely brushed the edge of the circle surrounding him. He held his head up with his hands and began to scream.

**((Meanwhile))**

"CANADA! CANADA! NO! DUDE! PLEASE! C'MON BRO! NOT FUNNY! CANADA? CANADA?! CANADA! C'MON! NO!"

"Non…non…Mathieu…."

"WHAT THE HELL HE CAN'T BE BLOODY DEAD! THE HELL?! HE'S A NATION, DAMNIT!"

"W-What do you mean he's….?!"

"GERMANY I'M SCARED!"

Canada's heart has stopped.

…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER….!/shot**

**Puerto Rico and Canada: *crying* **

**France: *passed out***

**England: *comforting America…who is crying***

**England: *glares at Puerto Rico* you did this…**

**Puerto Rico: I-I-I'M SORRY IGGY-KUUNN! *continues crying***

**Russia: Good bye now! Little Puerto Rico would like reviews and favorites. Please do so…or else. *evil face***

**Puerto Rico: *sees face*….. *Cries more* **


	5. Waking up?

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAADD! O3O Anyway, AMMIE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! *got her ass kicked at school because of last chapter***

**Anyway...thanks for the NICE reviews you guys. New Chapter! Hopefully this one will be way longer than the others. My goal is 1,500 words. CAN I MAKE IT? WILL I GIVE UP? WILL I MAKE IT PAST MY GOAL? WILL I EVER FALL ASLEEP BEFORE 9 O' CLOCK ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?! PROBABLY NOT! *passes out***

**Remember: Hetalia does not belong to me nor does its Characters**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Blood, Cussing, and Almost Character Death.**

**Note: Translations at End of Chapter.**

…**.**

**~Canada POV~**

**~In an Unknown Place~**

_Can you tell me who you are? Please, eh. I-I-I never did anything wrong! P-Please let me go home! Papa? Please help me! I'm…I'm lost. And scared._

His hair was drenched with sweat and he looked like a horrible mess. His clothes were drenched in blood and he had cuts and bruises all over his face. But the worst part wasn't that, or his disheveled hair, or even the rips in his coat. It was the large gaping wound right through his chest. Somehow after the snowy place, he'd been teleported here, into this deep, endless, black abyss. Over there, he felt cold, scared, and lost. Here…he felt nothing. Nothing but fear. He couldn't even feel the pain that any normal person would've felt with a giant hole through their chest. Nope. Just fear.

"Canada? Canada? Please…."

"Huh?" The violet-eyed Canadian's ears perked up as he looked up from his sitting position in this horribly dark room.

"Canada...?"

"America?"

"CANADA?!"

"MON DIEU [1]! WHY?!"

"CANADA! My bloody GOD! DON'T YOU GO OFF AND FUCKING DIE ON ME!"

"Those voices…."

**((Meanwhile))**

**~Normal POV~**

They couldn't believe it. How could Canada, the 2nd largest country in the World, the maple syrup lover, the moose lover, and the poor pale child, just…DIE?! WHAT THE HELL DID HE EVER DO?! THE ANSWER?! NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY FREAKING NOTHING!

_And yet we sti_ll _found him surrounded in a pool of his own damn blood! The Hell?!_

The personification of the United Kingdom slumped down in a chair and covered his face with his hands. He felt tears sting his eyes.

_France is crying. America is crying. I'm gonna cry…DAMNIT! CANADA COME BACK TO FREAKING LIFE ALREADY!_

"I-I'm sorry, aru! I tried my best!"

China was screaming that several times over as the remaining members of the family surrounded the now dead body. Poor China felt like it was his fault. Damnit.

"Its okay, China-San. It wasn't your fault." Great timing, Japan. You should get a reward. How about a cookie?

"But I feel like it was aru!"

"China-San….."

Never mind then! No cookie for you Japan till you work on your comfort skills!

**((Meanwhile))**

**~Canada POV~**

All these voices….who did they belong to?! They were all muffled and the accents couldn't be officially figured out yet. One sounded American though, and that one was the loudest voice.

"**J**e Suis fatigue….. [2]" Canada mumbled. Suddenly everything around him was quiet.

"Que s'est-il passé? [3]" He whispered again. At that moment, everyone in the room looked towards the pale and now 100% visible Canadian with widened eyes.

"I KNEW IT! BLOODY HELL! HE'S FUCKING ALIVE! THANK GOD!"

**((****Meanwhile)) ((Alfred POV))**

Oh, so the twerp is alive? Great…just great. Well, who cares anyway? With us around who the hell is gonna protect him now? His brother? That idiot will die maybe in an hour. His papa? Give me a break! His other dad or whatever, England? OH please! That fuzzy-eye browed piece of shit isn't gonna last 12 seconds. But still, that Canada guy….he's different. He can disappear in ½ a second. He can probably do some weird stuff the rest of us don't even know about. Plus his bear can BITE!

That little fluffy ball or whatever almost gnawed a hole straight through Kuro's hand. As funny as it was…Aw, who gives a fuck? It was hilarious! Screw the fact they had to waste some gauze on Kuro, it was awesome seeing him struggle with that white puffball clinging onto Kuro's hand like it was some kind of chew toy! Ha…..Ha…..Hey, wait a sec! Where the FUCK is Mathew?! Mathew?! MATHEW?! MATHEW DAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh fuck you, Mathew. I'll just kill America on my own. I'm gonna love seeing the so called, "Hero", fall down.


	6. The Back Story

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I've just been kind of busy lately and been lacking inspiration. Plus writers block…bleh. Anyway...thanks for the NICE reviews you guys. New Chapter! Hopefully this one will be way longer than the others. My goal is 1,500 words. CAN I MAKE IT? WILL I GIVE UP? WILL I MAKE IT PAST MY GOAL?! WILL I GET AN ICE CREAM AND PROBABLY FORGET TO FINISH THE CHAPTER?! PROBABLY! *passes out* Also please no flaming. This chapter is going to be about the back story of one of the 2p's. And that 2p is….Mathew. /shot bricked n' run over by a truck**

**Remember: Hetalia does not belong to me nor does its Characters**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Blood, Cussing, and Almost Character Death.**

**Note: Translations at End of Chapter.**

…**.**

**~Normal POV~**

His footsteps echoed through the empty hallways and the floor moaned and creaked underneath his feet. He had on a red jacket accompanied by black skinny jeans and his hair was kept back by a simple pony tail. Honestly, if it wasn't for his murderous expression and cold, dark eyes that looked like could pierce your skin with just one glare, you would look at him and giggle at his feminine hair. It was curly, bouncy, and since it was blonde, it sparkled every time even the smallest ray of sunshine drizzled over him.

His name? Mathew Williams. Actually, when he was younger he wasn't Mathew, Mattie, Matt, or any of those retarded nicknames his so-called "friends" had given him over the years he has known them. No, instead he was, indeed, Canada. Long ago, there were two Canadas. One of them, shy, pale, weak, yet intelligent, kind and gentle. The other, devious, sinister, cunning, yet temperamental, spoiled, and violent. Eventually, the two separated, and the other Canada was forced to leave. He was also forced to change his name. Change his clothes, change his hair, and change everything.

**~Flashback~**

Two small feet scurried across the field and twirled around and collected mud off of the ground. A small, much younger Canada was playing around in the field surrounding what he called his home. The boy was pale, small, yet had a kind, sweet, and innocent smile that seemed like it was carved permanently onto his pudgy face. He was young and free. That was the way he liked it. Plus he had family. His papa, France. Even though his papa was always bringing different women home, he didn't mind. He would always hope one day, just maybe, Papa would bring home one woman and then stop bringing in different ones. Not only did he have his Papa, but also his brother.

He had an older, twin brother, named America. America was the more…adventurous type. He lived more to the south from Canada and lived with _his_ older brother, England. Technically, that would make England Canada's older brother too, and France their uncle, but Canada didn't like dwelling on that fact because it made his skull hurt from all the thinking and technicalities.

In addition to the young blonde child's family was Canada. And even though HE was Canada, there was another Canada. Papa France called him Mathew, or Dark Canada, or even Mattie all the time when they were little and growing up. Canada could never figure out why. "Dark" Canada was in a way, Canada's identical twin/other half. He was everything Canada wasn't. He was stronger, faster, braver, louder, and, worst of all, violent. The child was so horribly obsessed with seeing blood ooze out of the cut up and thrashed about skin of his enemies that when Papa France wasn't around, Canada was the enemy, and "Mathew" was the army fighting against him.

When Papa France would return, mostly with another woman or with fresh morsels, he would find his tiny Canada in a bloody pile on the floor with his nightgown torn up and hair in a disheveled mess. It would horrify and disgust France up to the point where on the first of July; he had had enough of the horror.

It was early in the morning where tiny Canada was outside running through the fields joyfully, since that day, he would celebrate his birthday. He would have a sweet treat and then be allowed to play with Papa France on his pirate ship. Canada loved his birthday. He loved the sweet aroma of the desert being baked; he loved how the house would smell like cherry and wisps of vanilla, he loved chomping down the cake up to the last bit, and he loved hearing laughter echo through the house. He loved every little tidbit of it.

"Canada! Canada! Come inside!" The innocent child heard his Papa call. Quickly he turned his heel and skipped into the house, heading first to the kitchen. He sat in his usual seat. He sat straight up, as usual, and waited for breakfast and for Mathew to come and join them. However, when France retreated into the kitchen with no Mathew, and blood trickling down his arm, he knew something happened. He knew that there was not going to be a usual breakfast and Mathew would not be joining them any time soon.

"Canada….I know what you're thinking."

"Papa…."

"He won't be coming….anytime soon."

"Papa, why?!"

"He's hurt you too many times…. but now he's gone. Little basta-I mean, little trouble maker cut me with a knife...but I'm fine."

That day, Mathew was kicked out of the house, forever. He was sent out into the world alone. He was stripped of his duties of being a representative of the World's Second Largest Country. He was just a human now. He was Mathew Williams. He was a poor orphan boy who needed a home, some food, and was angry. Oh, was he angry. In fact, angry isn't even the correct word to describe the bottled up emotions little Mathew felt surge through his whole body. Infuriated was the half of it, furious wasn't even close, enraged, resentful, hateful, and cross all just barely scraped the bottom of the barrel. He was just a fireball whose only fuel was the hate and disgust he felt towards Canada and France.

For years, Mathew continued to roam around from town to town, city to city, province to province until, exactly 10 years after the incident; he was discovered by a French man. Mathew, whose stomach was empty and who had cold eyes that continued to continuingly glare at all people that would pass by, didn't even notice the man at first. He was just another man to him.

"Canada…." Finally the man spoke something. What a horrible first impression.

"Hate it." Replied Mathew quietly.

"You….You're Canada aren't you…Well…dark Canada at least. Mathew Williams, _oui_?"

"You've got some _NERVE _old man!" Spit Mathew.

"Allow me to explain. I am Francis Bonnefoy. I am too a former country. Come with me, join us, and then you'll learn more…." Quickly replied Francis.

Mathew pondered about this for a minute. The French accent, the girlish hair, and just everything about him was screaming "Dark France." Should Mathew trust him? Should he go along with it? Why should he even go along with it? Why? Why? What…..what was this feeling in him? It was bubbling up from the pit of his stomach up, up through his esophagus and when it finally reached his brain his entire body shared one simple emotion. _Revenge._ Revenge. Oh, the sweetness of revenge, how **much** Mathew wanted it. Revenge was a dish best served cold and Mathew loved the cold. He looked up at the French Man with a sinister and cruel expression, and his eyes were sparkling at the thought of seeing Canada cower in fear in front of him and seeing his blood drip down and gather around him and create a pool of the sweet crimson liquid. Mathew nodded his head and followed Francis to his car.

**~End of Flashback~ ~Normal POV~**

How long has it been since that day? 10…20 centuries? Oh, who cared? Today. Today was all that mattered. Today was a cold, cold day. Mathew loved the cold. Mathew loved everything about the cold. He loved the caressing breeze the cold gave. He loved the sweet smell of snow falling and touch of natural scents including pine, dirt, and all things that fall into that specific category. He loved the sound of the snow crunching underneath his boots and loved the bits of snow that wind sometimes carried. But, there was one thing he loved most about the cold. He loved the cold dishes, and one dish in particular. He loved revenge. He loved it to death and loved how it was, indeed, a dish best served cold on an icy cold day like today.

**~Meanwhile~**

France took out a small pocket fan and began to wave it in front of his face. Mathieu. Mathieu was okay. He was going to live. He wasn't going to leave him alone with no one but dumb America and mean old England. Except, what had attacked him? This question continued to circle around in the French man's mind for what felt like ages. As Mathew rested next to him he would continue mumbling things about, "Mathew. Mathew. Sorry. Blood. Ow. Saaalllmmmmoonn." Ok, maybe the "salmon" part wasn't important or the "ow" but the other 4 did indeed sound suspicious. Who was Mathew? Was that who attacked him? If so, why? Why? How? And why little Canada. Why _his_ little Canada. His one and only Canada. _Only_ Canada….but….Oh Dear God. _Only_ Canada, but not _only _Mathew.

…

**A/N: I DID IT! OVER 1,500 WORDS! ;w; YES! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. I'm gonna need some time to write the next chapter because of writers block. XD Leave reviews! Please, no mean things like, "WHY YOU HURT CANADAAAA?! ;A;" Because if you don't want character death then just DON'T read my fanfiction and DON'T complain about it. Just leave. Sheesh. Bye~ :3**


End file.
